Hylla Valdez: Queen of the Camp
by Goddess of Fangirls
Summary: "I've done a lot of hard things in my life. But the hardest of all is saying goodbye". Hylla Valdez has survived monsters, legions of amazons, and the goddess of revenge. But when another quest becomes one too many, the Praetor-in-training abandons camp- and everything falls apart. Next generation fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Goddess of Fangirls here, but you can call me Riley. I've never written fanfiction before, but gimme all the flames you want, I'll eat 'em up for breakfast! Yum Yum! I've taken long enough, so without further ado, Hylla Valdez: Warrior Queen!**

"Hylla!" yelled my mother Reyna. "Time for school! You need to be ready for your history test!"

I groaned, and flopped out of bed, getting dressed in a purple tee shirt and jeans, tucking my knife in my left combat boot.

I should probably explain myself- let me back up real quick.

I'm Hylla Esperanza Valdez, my parents- the famous Leo and Reyna. Whoopdedo, huzzah and all that stuff. The reason I carry a knife with me- no, I'm not a psycho who stabs random people, just for the fun of it. I stab monsters, because if I don't, the gnaw me to bits, and I die.

Fun, yeah?

Suuuuuure.

I trudged downstairs twenty minutes later, tossing my obsidian braid over my shoulder, and sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar by my little brother Sammy. Sammy was just like dad, in looks, and sense of humor. Me? I'm a carbon copy of my mum, and I have her same wit and strength, and I have my own metal dog- Bronzie. Sammy and I made him when I was five and he was three, and he chased his tail, killed monsters, breathed fire, and was excellent at catching frisbees. Fun, I know.

Bronzie Aurum were playing tug, while Argentum napped on the windowsill of our bungalow house on the outskirts of New Rome. I looked over and saw usual sights, armour being sold, fauns buying muffins, little kids playing with cardboard swords and daggers, people in swim trunks and towels headed to the baths. I grabbed a carton of orange juice, and grabbed up my brother's toast, taking a bite, and sipped the juice. I polished off my food and grabbed my backpack.

"Hey dorkface, we shadow travel to school in three minutes, so hurry up!" I said, like always, to Sammy. He swatted me with a book, and I rolled my eyes. Ever since we were seven and five, this had been our routine, and it always made me smile to think about how we hadn't changed or matured since.

I swung my black leather jacket around my shoulders, and put on my backpack.

"We gotta go!" yelled Sammy. "See ya later!"

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I yelled.

"We love you, creeps!" yelled dad.

"You're not creeps!" yelled mum.

Sammy and I rushed out of our house, and barely made it to Keyla Di Angelo-Solace's house, where we always shadow traveled to our school in NYC, where we met up with Tally and Tristan, the Grace twins, and Luke, Sall, and Charli Jackson. Marie and Emily Zhang were both six, but their family was good friends with ours.

Luke was flirting with some mortal cheerleader who had red and white pompoms and the name Kelly stitched into her uniform. Keyla went over and started chatting animatedly about some rock n roll band. I sat in my seat by Tally, and we chatted about the game of Greek VS Roman Capture-The-Flag that was to take place later.

"Oh please, Romans will win, no contest!"

"We have the upper hand though, we're on home turf."

"Well, we've been trained to fight wherever we are, so it shouldn't be a problem." I grinned. It really wasn't a debate, Romans would win hands down.

"We have my mum, your dad, Charli's dad, and Charli's mum. Bam." said Tally, crossing her arms.

"We have your dad, the Zhangs, and more legionnaires. We have… 100 or so tonight? How 'bout you, sixty?"

"Our whole camp is playing, plus the Pegasi and O'Leary's pups. I win." my jaw dropped. The pups were these little hellhound-pitbull crosses that belonged to the Jacksons. I pitied the Jacksons, sometimes. But they were above all others when it came to good ol' C-T-F. Tally grinned at my discomfort, but I was saved when Mr. Larmen, our history teacher, walked in and started talking to us about Greek mythology.

"So, a long time ago, the Greeks made up some myths to explain stuff like time, and water. Before this unit, I want you to know that these gods do not exist." at this point, Tally shoved her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing, and I was biting the inside of my cheek. "So. First there was Kronos, the god of time. Kronos married a lot of goddesses, but he married Rhea, and had three kids called Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. They were eaten, but his wife made him barf them up. They had a war, and the three brothers took control."

Here's high school history for you. Impressive, isn't it?

"Fill out this worksheet with a partner, okay?" he said, electing Sally to pass out the stack of worksheets.

The questions were easy- even with dyslexia, so Tally and I had time to laugh at the other struggling pairs, listening to questions like "_Who was Gaea?" "Oh, one of Zeus' kids, I think!" _and comments like _Zeus and Hera were siblings? Ewey!" _

Class was over soon enough, and I walked across the hall to struggle in my Nemesis class- English.

Lucky for me, English was interrupted by a call from the fire alarms- according to the loudspeaker- it wasn't a drill. Twenty minutes later, our principal Mr. Smith told us that someone (who happened to be Sammy) exploded some chemicals in the science lab.

I knew it couldn't be that simple (because that's _so _simple), so at lunch, which was next period because of the time it took to clear out the school, I got hot lunch.

If one of the demigods at school gets hot lunch, it's code for _meet me in the library, we need to talk._ We came up with the code in second grade, and used it to this day. I walked my styrofoam tray to the library, and saw Luke and Tally pick up their brown paper bags and follow me there. I sat on a beanbag in the reference book section, where no one went, and about five minutes later, the whole crew was here.

"We all know why we're here- Sam exploded the chem lab. What happened, you work in environments like that all the time, you're not clumsy!" said Sally.

I snorted, but let Sammy talk.

"A lamia was in there, and she made me so nervous I dropped the green powder into the blue liquid!" he said. We all winced. A lamia? A vampire demon? In our school?

I shouldn't've been so surprised, because six powerful legacies and a child of Hades were all in one school together. We agreed if it gave us trouble, we would just run away, and try not to kill it.

Tally, Charli and I walked to the lunchroom together. I caught sight of Matt Johnson, and nearly ran into a wall. He ran a hand through his hair, and laughed at something a girl in a black dress with red flats said.

Motioning to the girl, Tally whispered, "that's our Lamia. She's chatting up Matt over there."

"How can you tell?" murmured Charli from the corner of her mouth, her thumb rubbing the blue ring on her right ring finger.

"The lamia are children of Lamia, who had a snake on her arm. She has a snakeskin armband on. Lamii are vampires who eat children and teens. This girl is in black and red. And lastly, she's coming this way, switchblades in her hands!" hissed Tally.

"Hello Hylla, Charleen, Thalia." said the lamia, putting her arms around Tally and my shoulders. I felt the point of knife in my back, not penetrating the skin, but putting a healthy amount of pressure into it. "Come with me, lovelies." There was a maniacal giggle, and we nervously followed her into the broom closet by the gym.

"W-why did you b-bring us here!?" stuttered Charli. "W-we won't h-hurt you."

"Unless you hurt us." Tally said, hoping to sound confident. The lamia laughed, and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Please, I knew I wouldn't have to worry about being hurt by you three." Charli relaxed, taking it as a sign that she was going to make an allegiance with us or something. I knew better, but held my tongue. There was a blur of movement, and the lamia slammed Tally's head into the wall.

"You couldn't hurt me if I had both hands tied behind my back."

**Chapter one: done! Hope you enjoyed! I'll write again ASAP!**

**~GoF**

**PS- review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me again! Hi all, how're ya? So, 17 views in less than 24 hours is great, however, there were 0 reviews, so maybe one or two, to make my day? Seriously, If you review, it would be so cool. **

**Very important: Hylla and Sammy are the children of Reyna and Leo, but Leo and Calypso didn't voluntarily leave each other, that will be cleared up in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer time! Huzzah! Goddess of Fangirls doesn't yet own Percy Jackson, she's still working on it! So on with the story!**

**But first, ****_last time, on Hylla Valdez: Queen of the Camp. _**

"Please, I knew I wouldn't have to worry about being hurt by you three." Charli relaxed, taking it as a sign that she was going to make an allegiance with us or something. I knew better, but held my tongue. There was a blur of movement, and the lamia slammed Tally's head into the wall.

"You couldn't hurt me if I had both hands tied behind my back."

My eyes widened, and I yelled, "Charli, drakon stance!", after one of the drills we did for fighting speedy monsters and demons at camp. It'd worked before, on a quest I went to Missouri to save a captive camper, when we were fighting an empousa.

"What?" she screamed, trying to stop the lamia's knife from going into her stomach. I mentally groaned, wishing she trained at Camp Jupiter instead of Camp Half-Blood. I grabbed my dagger from my boot just in time to block a thrust to my stomach. The demon spins around and hits Charli's shoulder with the but of her knife, causing Charli to drop her sword and clutch her shoulder in pain. Without two of us to distract the she-devil, I go down quickly by a slice on my thigh. She disarms us, and ties us to the wall. It's crammed, since it's the janitor's closet, but she manages to get us all about a foot away from each other and her.

"Listen reaaaal close." she snarls, vampire teeth dropping down, claws coming out, and eyes becoming red.

"A-and if we don't" glares Charli, still holding her shoulder

"You'll listen to me, or be destroyed. Your camps will be destroyed. Your families, your friends, your lives, your _world, _everything will be destroyed."

Charli nodded and gulped.

"Laelaps the Great, and Teumessia the slight footed. What do those names mean to you." asked the lamia.

"Never heard of them." said Charli.

"Some dog or whatever, right?" I said, trying to recall what Julia'd said about them. "A fox too?"

"Yes… some dog, and a fox. How rich, they'd hang you with your own spine if they heard you call them that, but correct in essentials. One is a dog-woman, who never fails to catch her prey, the other a fox-woman who is uncatchable. They recently returned from the stars, and have fresh anger with the gods, who cursed them to chase and be chased. It was a paradox, you see. For years, Laelaps, the dog who caught all prey, chased the teumessian fox, the uncatchable fox. Zeus, whose fault it was she chased the Teumessian fox, turned them both to stone, and put them in the stars. Their curse broke when they returned, they are the most powerful allies now, and they are taking over the world. You are the stepping stone to victory. You will help us."

"If don't and we?" said Tally, her eyes snapping open.

"She means 'and if we don't'" I said, glaring at the lamia. "You just hit her so hard she can't talk straight."

"Straight I talk can, monster bad it rude hit the my hard head hurts." she flushed.

"It's okay, we get it." assured Charli.

"To answer your question," said the demon, reminding us of her presence, "you will help us, or everyone you love will die. Then you will die. Then we will take over the world."

"Oh." said Charli, in a small voice.

Tally scoffed. "Help I will you not." she flushed again, and said, "I- will- not- help- you."

We heard the bell ring, signaling the beginning of maths.

"We're gonna be late!" I said, nervously inching towards the door. The lamia smacked me, just as the door flung open, and Luke, Sammy, Tristan, Sally, and Keyla attacked the lamia. When she disappeared in a 'poof' of flames, Sammy cut my bonds, and I hugged him.

"Whoa there- hugs are a huge no-no. Okay?" He says, jerking away from me. I ruffle his hair, just as thought hit me. We need to get to camp.

"Keyla, we gotta get to camp, as soon as possible, can you shadow-travel us there?" I asked, looking around nervously. Any second the monster could re-appear, and eat our faces off.

"Grab onto me." she instructed, holding out her arms. I was about to touch my hand to her arm, but she smacked her forehead, and said, "We need shadows, duh!".

We walked over to a potted plant outside Mr. Larmen's room. Keyla put her foot in the shadow, and we grabbed her arm. I melted away, and solidified at Camp Half-Blood, in the middle of the woods.

"Great." said Sally, bitterly. "No weapons, no sense of direction, and no way to get back to Camp. Wonderful."

"Keyla could shadow-travel us back." suggested Tristan.

"I can't… I'm exhausted from New Rome to New York, and then a jump earlier than usual. Maybe if I have some food…"

"We could ask a dryad." says Charli, gingerly holding her shoulder.

"Sure." I said, hoping we're near a dryad or two. "Hello? Dryads? Anyone there? We need to talk to you, it's urgent, it's about the end of the world!"

Nothing happened, and Sammy bitterly kicked a tree. "OW, OW, OW!" he yelled, clutching his foot. His head caught on fire, like it always did when he was mad.

"Whoa there!" yelled a new voice. There was a poof of green smoke, and a pretty girl with mahogany hair, green eyes, and pale skin with undertones of chlorophyll appeared. "What're you doing here, in the sacred grove of the Council of the Cloven Elders, parading around in loud voices, and setting fire to things. I should curse you into oblivion!"

"You're a dryad. You can't 'curse us into oblivion'" said Sammy, patting his hair nervously.

"Ugh, you mortals are so bothersome, you dull-witted mortals. Why don't you ever shut up and let one little trivial mistake slide?"

"Oh, I'm sure we're bothersome, I'm so sorry." said Tally, laying layer upon layer of sympathy over her voice, charmspeak beginning to work its magic. "But don't you _really _want to guide us back to camp?"

"Yes," the dryad whispered breathlessly, as if there was greater pleasure in life than escorting 'dull-witted mortals' to summer camp. We followed a trail of vines and ivy to the creek, and promised our dryad we knew the way back from there. ("Because if you don't, just call for Mable and I'll be there!")

"Girls, it's still the school day, why are you here?" Chiron voiced.

"Girls!" said Sammy, indignantly. "I'm not a girl!"

"That is not of a high concern at the moment. We need to talk about why you're not at school." We all shifted nervously. Finally, Luke began the story.

"So, like, I was in Math, and the fire alarm went off, and 'pparently Sammy blew up the science lab, so Hylla got hot lunch, and we had a meeting in the library, and he told us a lamia was after us, and we decided not to hurt it unless it hurt us, then I don't know…"

"I noticed the lamia talking to Matt Johnson when Charli, Hylla and I were walking back to the lunchroom. It came over to us, pressed switchblades into our backs, and brought us to the janitorial closet by the gym. I gave it some sass, it knocked me out, and there was a fight, I think…"

"Charli and I fought it. Its knife got her on the shoulder, and I was the only one left. It didn't take long for it to take me out. She tied us up, and told us about…" I looked around nervously, and whispered, "Laelaps and the Teumessian fox, who are going to take over the world together."

Chiron exhaled, but said, "carry on", so I continued.

"She was about to kidnap us or something, but Sam, Luke, Tristan, Sall, and Keyla busted the door, and she disappeared in a bunch of fire. The untied us, and we came here."

"Indeed. Come to war council with me. We need to talk."

War council was and always had been weird. The head of the Satyrs was eating ping pong balls, the Greeks and Romans disagreed on almost everything, and for once, Chiron decided the best thing to do for now was pull us from school, and keep us safe.

"But I have all A's, a girlfriend, friends, and a soccer game next Tuesday!" said Tristan, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

"Your safety is more important."

"But still!"

I had better things to do than listen to Tristan lose an argument, I went to the Hephaestus cabin, and flopped onto my bunk. I pressed a button, and a wall came up, enclosing me from the rest of the cabin. I felt my bunk lower like an elevator, and a minute later it stopped moving. I pressed another button, and the enclosing wall disappeared, revealing my bedroom, a small cube with shiny silver walls, an elevator bed, a walk-in-closet, and ensuite bathroom, a desk, and a puffy chair covered with pillows and books. I picked up a book about the civil war, and fell asleep reading.

_A young latino man was sitting by a white and silver hospital bed, holding the hand of a pretty woman with tan skin, brown hair, and lips drawn into a pained smile. _

"_I love y-you. I love you s-so much." the man managed. "I love you, Calypso."_

"_I love you too. But don't feel like you must honour my memory and never marry, and have children. It would make me to see you with a family."_

"_B-but I only love you." said the man, in a voice that made it sound like his heart was cracking in two. _

"_My dear, sweet Leo. My time has come. I… Love… y-" her slightly lifted head drops._

_The man doesn't cry. Instead he whispers, "I brought her back from Ogygia. It's all… all my fault." the waterworks come on, and the man repeats the word, "all my fault" like a mantra._

I wake up suddenly, and my middle name begins to make sense. Mum and I never understood it, 'Hylla Calypso Valdez', but dad had always insisted the name was important.

Come to think of it, mum had always seemed head-over-heels for dad, but dad was never as enthusiastic about her.

The only reason I could think of was sweet, in a way, but it wasn't fair to me or Sammy, and it sure as Hades wasn't fair to mum, or this dead chick.

Dad was still in love with Calypso.

**Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to read it over, family-Superbowl festivities are going on. Ew, I know. Review, if it sucked, if it was great, if chapters need to be longer, whatever you think, tell me! It would be great to know someone cares!**


	3. Authors note- clearing up middle name

**Hey, so, I'm not deleting this, or putting this on hold, but this isn't a chapter, I just realized that In chapter one I put Hylla's middle name as Esperanza, and chapter two it was Calypso, so I looked it up, and often in spanish culture people take two middle names, and their mum's lat name, so Hylla's full name is Hylla Espernza Calypso Avila Ramirez-Allerano Valdez. Long, I know, but I have a Spanish friend who's full name is longer, so it's not too bad. Also, thanks to for being my first fave and review! You rock! I hope to update tomorrow or Tuesday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaack! Again, thanks to the lovely , who is currently *cough* my only reviewer, even though there are 33 views. Even though I'm disappointed by the one review, 33 views is FREAKIN' AMAZING! **

**Sammy: I get to do the disclaimer! Goddess of Fangirls doesn't own PjO/HoO! HAHA HYLLA! **

**Hylla:**

**Goddess of Fangirls:**

**Sammy: BAM!**

**Okayyyy... Well then.**

**Last time, on Hylla Valdez: Queen of the Camp**

Over the next few days, I'd traveled back to Camp Jupiter with Sammy, and demolished the thought of dad not loving mum completely.

Dad loved mum a lot, but he loved Calypso too. He just loved them differently. It didn't really concern me, these matters, but I still found out as much about Calypso as I could, which wasn't a ton. Chiron and Lupa conversed, and made arrangements for us to go in groups of three to schools in New York and California. He enrolled Me, Tally, and Luke into a school called HillCrest Academy.

HillCrest was this big metal building, with a prison-y feel to it. We had black and white uniforms, dorm rooms with bunks attached to the wall, bars on the windows, and school lunches that were required, and tasted like barf.

But worst of all?

I was rooming with a complete stranger who happened to be the most cliché popular around, with the pink nails, makeup, rhinestone studded phone, rich daddy, and curled blonde hair. Her clique was just as cliché, it was ridiculous. Tally was lucky, she roomed with a redhead with a passion for music, who also loved baking and constantly had cupcakes everywhere.

On a Wednesday three weeks after we transferred, I was up on my bunk (the top bunk), and Sage, the main pop and my roommate, was gossiping to her right hand women, Carrie and Angie.

"Oh, my God. Did you even see Brittany's hair today? She dip dyed it purple. That is Maddie's thing. But the thing is, *lowered voice* Britt wore it better"

Carrie gasped, aghast. "She did?!"

"Yeah." replied Angie.

They were interrupted when Tally busted in, her uniform frumpled, and her black studded combat boots (we had to wear black closed toe shoes, so her aunt Thalia sent them to her) untied.

"Hy, we gotta talk." she hissed, glaring at the possy of pops.

"Thals, what's going on. Does it have to do with C-H-B?"

I saw Carrie point her finger in the air, trying to spell out a word. "Yeah, it does." said Tally. "Now, we gotta get Luke."

I followed her to the roof of the school, and saw Luke already up there… tied to a chair.

"Tally?" I said, nervously, turning around.

Behind me was Tally, grinning "Wha-" As Tally smiled at me, I noticed that there were subtle differences in the way she looked. Tally's shoulders were always rigid, but this Tally seemed relaxed. Tally's eyes were bright blue, but these were… gold?

"Eidolon." I whispered. It was smart, whoever set the spirit on us. Because Tally Grace was a Charmspeaker, and they were the only known mortals, other that Hades' children, to be able to control eidolons.

"Indeed. Sit." she said, gesturing to a plastic chair that'd obviously been taken from a classroom. I gulped, and sat. "Very good." she said. "No, we're going to play a game. This game is called, 'give Tally the 411 on everything happening at both camps, or die'. Sounds fun, yeah? Who's going first?"

"Me." said Luke. "We are going to fight you until you die, Chiron said it's all or nothing. We chose all."

I was a little surprised that Luke was telling a downright lie to the demon, I mean, we were trying to live, right? If she found out we were lying, she'd kill us for sure.

"W-we a-are planning a q-quest t-to st-stop you." I stammered, giving a look to Luke so he knew to do the same. "M-me, Tally, a-and Luke were the b-bait. W-when we noticed t-trouble, we had t-to Iris M-Message Ch-Chiron and Lupa."

"We- we didn't realize the spell for eidolons was still around, so we didn't wear the charms to protect us from them." Luke said, wringing his hands.

"I see." said demon Tally. "Tell me more, now."

I opened my mouth to respond, but I realized a sloppy mistake on the eidolon's master's part. I still had my knife. I decided to use a tactic that had been perfect on my quest to Vegas to destroy the Lotus Hotel &amp; casino, a few years back.

" I don't know much more, I wasn't paying close attention. But _Luke _does_._" I said, giving him what I hoped was a significant glance.

"I do? I-I mean, I do." said Luke, looking confused for a second. He started rambling a bunch about fake plans, ruses, and stuff like that, enough to get Tally to turn her attention on him.

As soon as her back was turned to me, I sprang out of my seat, and tackled her.

"Gah!" she yelled, throwing me off her back and pinning me to the ground.

"Thalia Grace the second!" yelled Luke, grabbing a pipe and brandishing it at her. "Get off my friend!"

"Sure. Just lemme kill her a second!" yelled Tally, a maniacal gleam in her golden eyes. Luke slammed her side with the pipe, and she let go of me. "You wish to die, instead?" she said, beaming evilly.

"Wha-"

"I was told not to kill you. But I guess I could kidnap you and bring you to my masters. Hmmm…" she said. "Yes, very good." I lunged, but she grabbed Luke's arm, and they vanished.

"Gods dang it." I swore. I walked downstairs, and into my dorm room. The pops were still gossiping, and they didn't notice me come in.

"You know that Thalia girl? That girl is so weird. Like- no one gets highlights now. You get lowlights and dip dyes. And blue? For a blonde like her? EW!" Said Carrie.

"Totally. And like- I bet the blonde is super fake," agreed Sage.

"And it's Thalia. Ewe." said Angie.

I just grabbed my Iris Message box- containing drachma, a spray bottle, and a flashlight- and walked back upstairs. I messaged Chiron, and told him the dilemma.

"So I lost my best friend and my other friend. And now, I have no way to get back to camp, and I'll probably be attacked any second."

"Relax, child. We will find your friends, and save the world, and we are sending Keyla to take you and the rest of the demigods abroad in America back to camp. You will be fine."

"B-but it's my fault." I said, a tear falling down my cheek. I'd been through a lot, but it didn't take much for me to start crying, which I absolutely hated. It made me seem so- weak, and vulnerable. It made people underestimate me, and it made people think I didn't deserve the respect I got, and the position of praetor-in-training. I wiped it away furiously, and gestured for him to wait a minute.

"Sorry." I said, in a nasally voice I didn't recognize. "C-could I talk to J-Jason, Piper, A-Annabeth, and P-Percy?"

"Yes child." he said. He called them over, and Annabeth's face paled the second she leaned about Luke. She grabbed Percy's hand, and they left the room.

A second later, the two of them and Nico Di Angelo were on the roof. She embraced me, and said, "I know this is hard, but tell me everything." she whispered. "I need to know. Leave out nothing." her fingernails were digging into my arm.

Annabeth Jackson had always been my idol. She was the strongest female figure ever, her story with Percy was adorable and heart wrenching, and she never cried, even though she'd been through Tartarus. We were basically polar opposites, because I was weak, I never had boyfriends, and I cried over everything.

"C-can we go to camp f-first?" I asked. She nodded, and Nico brought us to Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth took me aside privately, and we talked about what happened. Whenever the tears threatened to pour, I bit my cheeks, batted my eyes quickly, and averted my gaze for a minute. When I was done, she didn't say angry words like "You're the reason Luke is missing", understanding words like "I completely forgive you", or surprising words like "I didn't like Luke anyways".

Annabeth Jackson said "You can cry. I'll tell you a secret. I cry all the time."

**I apologize for any mistakes! Love you all!**

**~Riley**

**Ps-**

**Review, it makes me smile! It takes a grand total of 9 seconds, I counted! **


	5. Chapter 5

**How're my peoples?! *Ducks as rotten tomatos are thrown from crowd* It's been a while... gee. My excuse: I accidentally deleted the entire chapter and had to rewrite it, plus, some stuff happens in this chapter I don't know how to write well (prophecies), so yeah... **

**I wanna say thanks to the insanely supportive ps. alphamega, for some reason ff.n doesn't allow me to use usernames so lets hope that turns out! If not, ps, you know who you are :)**

**Anyhoo, on with the disclaimer!**

**I own PJO/HoH and I'm making money off this fic. (Hahaha I wish XD)**

"And my great-great-great grandfatherrrrrr, is your great-great-great grandfatherrrrr too! Yes he's Chaos! Oh yes he's chaos, the oldest force in the worldddddd! Yippe! Yes he's chaos, oh yeah he's chaos, the most primordial of allll, my great-granddad is yours too!" chorused Camp Half-Blood. We were all circled around the campfire, singing the usual campfire songs.

"Next up," said Will Solace, putting his arm around Nico, "we've got 'I kissed a god and I liked it."

The camp cheered. "I kissed a god and I liked it! Taste of his nectar chapstick! I kissed a god just to try it! Hope his immortal wife don't mind it!"

The song ended, and Will started taking requests. In the third stanza of some death metal song, I couldn't take it anymore. People these days have such awful taste in music. Honestly, not one single person I know listens to Kpop. I'm not a flash mob-y person, but the third stanza of kpop **( A/N I love kpop) **something or other broke me, and I got up, snatched Will's guitar from him, and began to strum along to Miss Jackson

"Comin' out the back door, didn't leave a mark, no one knows it's you, Miss Jackson!" I sang. It had always been one of my favourite songs, and I was a little nervous sharing my secret passion for panic! At the disco with the camp. I sang until the song was done, and gave Will his guitar back. No one clapped, instead, Maybelle Tanaka snorted, "Thank the gods that's done. Not only did it sound like a murder mystery song, but it was like a horse with asthma was being stabbed!"

I blushed, and ran to my cabin.

I woke sometime the next day, with Luke sitting in the armchair across from my bed.

"Luke? Y-you're back?" I said.

He laughed. I'm I-Ming you, Vylaz," he said, using the awful childhood nickname of mine, a mix of Hylla and Valdez.

"Oh. Did scary-Thals let you?" I asked.

"No. Scary-Thals is in her own cell, Ms. Foxy and Ms. Doggy think that she might be strong enough to fight off the eidolon. I sure hope she does soon, our cells are right by each other and it's tiresome to hear her keep saying things like DIE and DEATH FOR LUKE! all night long."

"Oh. Why'd you I.M?" I asked.

"Well, I need to get out? By the way, I'm in a prison in near to water, I can tell, ya know, dad's powers and whatnot. Gods of Olympus, Foxy's coming. Hey, I learned that the only way to kill them is to find the-"

"Lukey, no ! You will be punished!" said a Fox-woman. She slashed through the message, and I fell back asleep, like the terrible friend/cousin (we called ourselves the frousends when we were younger) I am.

I began my demigod dream the way most of my demigod dreams started out: In a jail cell at the Amazon fortress I'd been locked in a few too many times in real life. I was always in jail, and the fortress turned into whatever the nightmare was.

*DREAmLAnDIA*

_I was in a traditional greek dress and sandals, on the edge of a cliff that had no bottom. It seemed… evil. There was no other way to put it. All of a sudden, Zeus was next to me._

"_Tartarus." he said, his voice grave. "It is a place that is indescribable, Aileen. And yet, you must venture down there to plant the tree of the silver pear of death.'_

_I found myself speaking in a voice I didn't recognize. "Of course, my lord. Why do you wish me to hide it?" _

"_It is the only way to kill an immortal." he said._

"_Why don't you destroy it then?" I asked._

"_There will come a time, in the future, when we will need it. You must put the tree in Tartarus, in the palace of no return."_

"_No return… will I die in Tartarus?" _

"_Yes."_

_I grabbed the tree, and jumped into the darkness. _

_There was pain like no other. I landed on a pile of broken glass shards old spears. The sky was red as blood, and the air made my skin blister. I knew this place would drive me insane. I knew I would not make it to the palace alive. I buried the pear tree, and a lamia who looked oddly familiar slit my throat just as I woke up._

*Un-dreamlandia*

I woke to Sammy telling me we were wanted in war council.

"One minute, dorkface," I grumbled, pulling my CHB sweatshirt on over my Metallica t shirt and plaid pj pants. The moment we walked in, I said, "Chiron, Ms. Foxy and Ms. Doggy are plotting to take over the world. I know how and where to stop them, but someone is gonna need to voluntarily go to Tartarus."

Chiron's face fell. "How do you know, child? And what is needed from Tartarus?"

I explained my dream and I.M with the council, and Chiron began to talk.

"Obviously Laelaps the Great, and Teumessia the slight footed are going to be a problem. We must send someone, or a few someones, to Tartarus. Do we have any volunteers?"

Silence.

"What about a prophecy? Hylla had the dream and stuff, she should get a prophecy and see who else to take!" said Maybelle Tanaka. Of course _she _would want me to go to hell, literally.

"I- um, don't really, um" I tried to say, stuttering over my words. Usually I wasn't bad at speaking, but the idea of going to hell scared me. I wasn't afraid to admit it, because we still heard Annabeth scream whenever she woke up with nightmares.

"Excellent idea, Miss Tanaka. Hylla, consult the oracle." said Chiron. I stood up and went to the oracle cave.

As soon as I entered, Rachel's eyes turned green, and she began to chant.

And as soon as I heard her words, I fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Whew, 1008 words! What did you think? I'm having trouble writing the prophecy, so if any of y'all have prophecy writing skills, PM or review and I can tell you what should be included and whatnot, and you can write one for me. I'll give you the credit, I swear on the river Styx! Also, I like Kpop and Panic! At the disco, both are mentioned in here. They're very different, ya? Like, one minute it will be all happy girls generation, then it will be DEATH DEATH DEATHHHHHHHHHH! XD**

**~GoF**


End file.
